


From Me To You

by ChocolateChipMaster



Series: Gentron Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gentron Week, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Platonic Relationships, kitchen mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateChipMaster/pseuds/ChocolateChipMaster
Summary: Keith and Hunk share a heart-to-heart while making dinner in the kitchen.





	From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'forehead kisses' prompt for Gentron Week! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Keith, hand me the whisk, would you?” 

Glancing up from the leaves from the enormous head of lettuce he was trying to tame so he could cut it, Keith glanced at the whisk Hunk had left on the counter next to him. Abandoning his efforts on the lettuce, for now, he picked up the whisk and extended it wordlessly to Hunk. He smiled and took it, flipping it expertly in his hand and stirring the contents of his bowl furiously. 

Carefully, Keith eyed the ingredients spread out all over the counter. Flour, sugar, an entire slab of meat gifted to them by the natives of a planet they’d saved ages ago, even an entire bottle of what looked like vinegar sitting idly on the countertop. He frowned, shifting awkwardly on the balls of his feet. When he agreed to help Hunk cook dinner, this was not at all what he was expecting. 

“Is all this...really necessary?” he found himself asking. 

Hunk whirled around in all of his aproned glory, wielding his whisk like an instrument of war. “Of course! I like to go  _ all out _ when it comes to dinner.” 

“Like...every day?” 

Hunk made a cheerful ‘mhm!’ noise and turned back to the bowl. Keith glanced awkwardly at the pot simmering on the stove and made a mental note to help Hunk with dinner more often. He turned back to the purple leafy disaster he’d been trying to cut and lifted the knife and reached around the leaves to press them together as best he could. Carefully, he began to slice through the leaves to create the universe’s largest salad. 

For a few peaceful minutes, the only sound was Hunk’s tablet playing some instrumental Altean music he’d gotten into the past few days. He hummed along, pouring the batter into the pan and leaning over to check on the corn bobbing in the hot water. Keith hummed softly, watching absently as his knife came down again. 

“Oh  _ shit-”  _ Keith gasped sharply, jerking his thumb away. He’d accidentally sliced open a thin cut across the pad and he pressed it to his palm to stop the blood he already knew was coming. Hunk glanced at him, forehead creased with concern. 

“Did you cut yourself?” 

Keith mumbled a response, averting his gaze. Hunk clicked his tongue, reaching out for Keith’s hand. 

“Let me see.” 

He didn’t jerk it Keith’s hand into his own. Rather, he waited until Keith hesitantly gave it to him to let him see the thin cut across his thumb. Keith found himself a little surprised. If it had been anyone else (except for maybe Shiro) they would have grabbed his hand and fussed over his carelessness. Hunk however...he just lifted Keith’s hand to see it better and gave Keith a small smile. 

“It’s thin,” he said. “I’ve got band-aids on hand for situations  _ exactly  _ like this.” he let Keith’s hand go and reached above them for the cabinets above the stove. Keith watched as he pulled out a box of teal Altean band-aids for popped the box open. He fished around for one small enough for Keith’s cut while Keith watched. 

“You...cut yourself with the knives?” he asked. 

“Oh yeah, all the time,” Hunk said. Proudly, he pulled a band-aid out with a dramatic flourish and turned to Keith with a tender smile. “Doesn’t happen so much now that I’m used to Altean knives, but it happens.” He reached back out for Keith’s hand and he gave it to him with far less hesitation. Humming along to the soft music in the background, Hunk gently wrapped the bandage around Keith’s thumb and applied pressure to make sure it would stick. 

“Thanks…” Keith said, flexing his thumb and frowning at the sticky adhesive pulling at his skin. 

“One more thing,” Hunk said brightly. Keith had barely turned to face him before Hunk had leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Keith froze and his fingers reached to brush the spot Hunk had kissed. 

“...what?” he said, aghast. Hunk’s smile softened. 

“My mom used to do that for me after I got a cut or something,” he said fondly. “Since we’re all like...one giant space family up here, I’d figured I’d keep the tradition alive. Or...was that too much?” 

Keith’s lips twitched. He felt a warm feeling blossoming in his chest and he turned to look down at the teal band-aid wrapped around his thumb. He glanced back at Hunk and shook his head. 

“It was fine.” 

Hunk beamed. “Great. Now give me the knife so I can clean it. I’m going to try and take a crack at this lettuce.” He rolled up his sleeves as he spoke, trying to sound confident but failing to hide the apprehension in his expression when he looked at the enormous leaves. 

“I’ll keep an eye on the corn,” Keith said, stepping aside to let Hunk take over. He leaned his hip against the counter, watching as Hunk rinsed off the knife and tried to look threatening as he brandished it and leaned down to tame the leaves into something he could cut. Keith watched as he worked, silently mulling Hunk’s words over in his head. 

_ Family.  _

Keith hadn’t had one of those in a very long time. Not since his dad had died. Not since his mom had left before he’d even known what she looked like. And while Shiro was basically his brother by bond but not by blood, it was always just the two of them. Now there were so many of them - one huge family up in space together trying to make the most of their lives. 

So, while Hunk awkwardly sliced apart the enormous head of lettuce (they would probably have leftovers for weeks after this) Keith let himself smile a true, genuine smile. 

“Hey, Hunk?” he spoke. 

Hunk let his war on the lettuce pause for just a moment so he could turn his head to see Keith. “Yeah?” 

“Thank you.” 

The enormous grin that spread across Hunk’s face spoke more than words ever would. 

“You’re welcome, Keith.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic Heith ftw 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
